LeShawna Briggs
The Omnimatrix Android, self-named LeShawna Briggs, is an alternate version of the Omnitrix that was an sentient android created to store 1,000,910 DNA samples and transports said DNAs across different location, making her a mobile Omnitrix. 'History' 'Appearance' 'Android Form' In her true form, she resembles the robotic interior of the android with the structures and circuitry closely resembles to the Omnitrix. She have the activation core on her torso which turns her into the DNA form she set as default. She also have a deactivation button on the rear of her neck. 'Human Form' LeShawna's human form resembles an African 15-year-old girl with wild, black pigtailed hair and sky-blue eyes. She, at first, appears naked but was soon given clothes; a yellow long-sleeved and shoulder-free shirt, maroon jeans and red-violet high-heel. Her deactivation button is still visible behind her neck but hidden beneath her hair. 'Battle Form' When engaging battles or hide her secret identity, LeShawna quickly learns how to combine both her true form and her human form. While it resembles her true form, she maintain some of her human persona such as her face, upper section of her arms, naval, breasts and buttocks; thus making everyone think she's a human wearing a robot armor. 'Personality' LeShawa is very naive and energetic, always eager to please people of her abilities and functions but tends to get carried away. She even enjoys pleasing Zachery and does her best to make him happy. She loves learning new stuffs and making new friends. When there's danger, LeShawa becomes serious and voided of emotion, capable of taking out targets without hesitation. 'Powers And Abilities' LeShawna is capable of storing 1,000,910 within her DNA Matrix and, since she's a mobile Omnitrix, she is not connected to the Codon Stream. LeShawna can absorb DNA by simply touching the subject's skin or anything belongs to the said subject (i.e. fingerprints, saliva, dandruff, etc...) and take form of the genetic subject as a mean to conceal her true form. LeShawna can gain access to the powers of an alien from the DNA Matrix by pressing the activation core while announcing the alien species' name. LeShawna can reconfigure her body limps to match the species' DNA (i.e. Vulpinmancer claws, Tetramand arm counts...) LeShawna can change her size depending on the size of her chosen alien. LeShawna is naturally stronger, faster, durable and more agile then any average human, as she can finish a problem within 3 seconds, evade dodgeballs without trying, and can lift the whole bus with people inside. 'Known Powers Accessed' *Heatblast's fire projection, pyrokinesis, pyro immunity and cryo immunity *Wildmutt's enhanced strength, sharp claws and sonar vision *Diamondhead's crystallokinesis, crystal generation, body alteration and shard projectiles *XLR8 's enhanced speed, enhanced recovery, prehesile tail and sharp claws *Grey Matter's technological intellect, size and wall crawling *Four Arms' enhanced strength, enhanced durability and arm counts *Stinkfly's flight, tail stinger and slime projection *Ripjaws' steel-bend jaws, sharp claws, underwater swimming, glowing lure and gills *Upgrade's technological manipulation, eye beam projection and elasticity Info to be announced 'Weaknesses' If the markings on the back of her neck are pressed, LeShawna will power down unless someone press the activation core.